The Thickness of Blood
by freedom4pineapples
Summary: Bella always thought that humans posed no threat to vampires but when a group of vampire hunters arrive in forks no vampires are safe..
1. Chapter one

Bella hated when the Cullen's brothers fought especially when both Edward and jasper were involved.

She hated the way Edward sneered with disgust at his adopted sibling and how jasper avoided any contact with Edward or Bella, abruptly leaving the room whenever either of the entered.

The atmosphere in the Cullen's household had been tense for the past few days and showed no signs of easing up. Recently Jasper's control and focus had weakened. His lust for blood had grown rapidly over the past month to the point where the smell of the students at college had been too over whelming. Jasper would sit in class planning how he would lure his victims in with his charm and beauty; bringing them closer and closer until it was too late.

Having a brother with an ability like Edwards had saved him from making any regretful decisions. As soon as Edward realised how strong Jasper's thoughts were becoming Edward had "advised" him to stay at home. "Really it was lucky that no one had been hurt" Edward had told Bella when she had asked why she hadn't seen Jasper at school recently. However it was not because of this that Edward and Jasper were now fighting.

As Jasper's desires to kill grew stronger, his control around Bella had weakened.

A couple of nights ago Edward had invited Bella over to the Cullen's house. She and Edward had been listening to music and discussing which composers had more talent. It had been a normal night, if you consider normal as being in the living room of seven deadly vampires.

Emmett and Rosalie were entwined on the couch. Sitting together they looked like they were straight out of a vogue magazine as they were both far too beautiful to be true. Emmett was boasting about the success of his latest hunt while Rosalie was looking mildly bored. Esme and Carlisle were locked in an intense game of chess. "Esme's going to win", Alice chirped not looking away from the latest issue of fashion weekly. Alice had told Bella that she was sick of seeing her in the same clothes insisting, much to Bella's dislike, that she choose her a new wardrobe. Nothing about this scene seemed out of place except jasper.

Jasper was sitting in a beautiful black leather chair in the far corner of the room. He had been there since Bella had arrived. His head was in his hands while he steered intensely at his feet. His eyebrows were knitted into an expression of pure concentration.

Bella wanted to ask what was wrong but some gut feeling told her that it was best not to ask. "Now," Edward said with a crocked grin on his face "have you ever heard of Maurice Ravel, he has created some of the best music I have ever he---" suddenly Edward jolted his head in the direction of the leather couch where jasper sat.

Edwards's actions had confused Bella. She looked over at jasper but he still hadn't moved. His deep amber eyes still fixed on the floor beside his feet. "You sick bastard!" Edward yelled, "If you ever even touch Bella I swear I will kill you!" Edward snarled revealing his most deadly of features, his teeth.

Even just looking at them made Bella nervous. Bella loved and hated Edwards's venom covered teeth. She hated the fact that they had been used as a weapon to murder numerous people, but she loved how they could do more than just kill: they could transform.

Edwards's eyes were on fire with anger. "I'll take you home now Bella" Edward stated lifting her to her feet without taking his eyes off jasper. Bella didn't resist, the room was inhumanly silent all eyes watching Edward, seeing how he would react. Bella knew that anything she said would only make matters worse.

Although Bella didn't know exactly what jasper had been thinking she could guess enough of it.

"It's not his fault Edward" Bella said once they were a distance from the house, "he has never had as much control as you" "if you had seen what he was thinking---"Edward said through gritted teeth. "He was going to what Edward?! Going to kill me?! Going to drink all my blood until my life is gone!" Bella tried to hold back the tears but the flow had already started.

She hated how she was such a burden to the Cullen's. She hated how they could fully relax around her. They had to always have a guard up just in case. Bella was sick of it and there was only one way that she could change it.

"You know it would be so much easier on everyone it you would just transform me!" the tears were really coming now. The small beads running down her face leaving a glistening trail behind them. Edward stopped his eyes narrowed gazing so deeply into hers that she began to wonder if he could see through her.

She knew that her words had upset Edward and was relieved to find his beautiful cold hand reaching up to her face, softly wiping her tears away. "No" was all he said.

Bella knew that Edward had his reason for not wanting to change her but she could help but think that it would be more painless for everyone. Was Edward so blind to the fact that it would be safer if he just did it?

This was one of the few times that Bella wished that she wasn't the exception to Edwards gift as surely he would see the logic in her thoughts. They walked to her home in silence.

(Please read and review. Next chapter the vampire hunters come...)


	2. Chapter two

"You know you're over reacting," Bella had said to Edward as they walked back towards the Cullen's home the next day. Edward had picked Bella up from her house this morning wanting a walk together.

It was a beautiful day in forks, even if Bella now considered any day when it wasn't raining to be beautiful. The clouds were thick and low lying but there was something comforting about them. The grass below her feet was wet with tiny droplets of morning dew. They glistened softly as they ran down from there resting place on the blade of grass. Dew always reminded Bella of when she was younger, a time when her parents were still together. Her Mum used to take Bella out early in the morning to walk with her Dad to work. Bella remembered the wetness of her feet as the tiny droplets of water soaked through her shoes. Bella had never thought of the dampness as a bad feeling but found it refreshing instead.

Edwards's deep sigh brought Bella out of her thoughts. Although Edward did seem to be in a better mood today Bella could tell that the situation had not passed. When Edward had arrived that morning he had told her that he needed a break from all the emotions back home. At the time Bella didn't know what Edward had meant but as she approached the house she immediately understood. Bella felt a wave of remorse, anger and shame wash over her. Jaspers gift as a vampire could be considered a curse in some situations.

"Can't you just forgive him already?" Bella asked pleadingly.

"He wanted to kill you Bella" Edward explained "I can't forgive him for that"

"But he's your brother Edward" Bella sighed trying to shake off jaspers emotions.

Inside the house the intensity sensation of jaspers emotion seemed to triple to the point where Bella found herself wanting to break down. Bella felt Edwards's eyes on her as if waiting to see how she would react. Bella tried to compose herself reminding herself that these emotions were not her own. Edward seemed to notice this and gave her a small smile "you'll get used to it soon" he said but his smile did not reach his eyes.

Edward held Bella's hand leading her to the barely used kitchen. Although Bella and Edward held hands all the time, the coldness of his touch still seemed to shock her. His icy grip somehow soothed the emotions.

"Alice promised me not to say anything" Edward began "she says she wanted it to be a surprise, but I know for a fact that she only kept it a surprise so that you would come".

"What are you talking about..?" Bella asked a little suspicious. Bella's suspicions were soon answered as she turned the corner towards the dining table. There covering the whole table were boxes and boxes of clothes.

"No..." Bella groaned.

"Now, now Bella" Alice said trying to hold back a satisfied smile "this is going to be fun".

Bella turned to Edward with a face of mock betrayal "you set me up!"

"Why argue with a vampire that knows what going to happen?" said Edward putting on his most innocent face.

"Right! Shall we get started then? Edward go and wait in the living room" Alice said obviously happy with the outcome.

"Don't leave me with her, look at the amount of clothes" Bella pleaded. Edward looked around slightly amused "No one has died from trying on clothes" he said and quickly walked out of the room.

Bella had to admit that it was fun. Alice would choose a combination of different clothes, Bella would then try on and they would then go and show Edward. Although some of the outfits were completely impractical for Forks Alice still insisted that Bella would need them at some point. After what seemed like hours Alice finally ran out of clothes. "I could have sworn I had bought more than this"

"Maybe it's time you let your living manikin rest?" Edward suggested having just appeared in the door frame. Now that Edward had mentioned it, Bella was exhausted.

"Would you like a hot drink?" Alice asked a bit too enthusiastically, "I've been practicing for just this occasion" Bella didn't even answer as Alice was already grabbing the ingredients from the otherwise empty cupboards.

Edward and Bella went and sat at the kitchen table. Bella often wondered why the Cullen's bothered to have a kitchen table or for that matter a kitchen, she had once asked Edward and his only reply was "to be normal". Although at the time this comment had confused Bella she now understood. All of the Cullen's had once been human, they had once cooked in a kitchen and had eaten at a table. Even if they didn't need to use either of these any more still being able to have them reminded them of when they were human. Edward was grinning at her.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" he asked almost laughing.

"No!" Bella insisted stubbornly "you know I hate shopping".

"Well technically it wasn't shopping" Alice said matter of factly as she walked into the room carrying a tray with a hot chocolate on it. Alice certainly had been practicing as the smell of the warm drink was enough to make Bella forget about the hours of torture before.

"Now don't drink it too quick it's still very ho--" suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over. The tray with the hot liquid crashed to the floor, the cup smashing as it hit the ground spilling the brown drink everywhere. Alice didn't appear to notice the cup nor the hot liquid on her feet, in fact Alice didn't appear to notice anything. Bella knew that although Alice's body was here in the room with them her mind was somewhere else in a time that has yet to happen.

Edwards's expression was not much different. His eyes were unmoving, focused entirely on Alice. Bella suddenly felt very alone in the large room as though Edward and Alice were mere statues. Edward was the first to speak "Bella go get Carlisle" the urgency in his voice frightened Bella. Edward seemed to realise this giving her a small comforting grin "please?" he asked.

Bella knew where Carlisle would be. His study was located opposite Edwards's room. Bella would often see Carlisle sitting in his study looking over some notes or listening to music. Bella ran straight there. The door to the study was closed. Bella hesitated.

The Cullen family usually left all doors in the house hold open, "we feel isolated enough from the world the last thing we want to do is isolate ourselves from the ones who understand us best" Edward had explained to her when Bella had first visited the Cullen's house. It was for this reason that Bella was not sure if she should enter, but the urgency that Edward had expressed drove her to knock.

Bella knocked twice. Her knock seemed to eco in the large house. Bella waited and listened. She could hear no signs of movement coming from the study but that was not unusual with creatures as swift and silent as vampires, with the exception of Emmett Bella mused. She waited several moments. Having got no reply she thought to look elsewhere. Just as she turned to leave the door swung open. "Bella" Carlisle said smiling politely "are you alright?"

Bella was always amazed at how soothing Carlisle's voice was. "Its Alice," Bella said quickly "I think she's had a vision", Bella was so focused on Carlisle that she did not notice the other presence in the room.

"Did she say what it was about" the sound of Jaspers voice made her jump. Jasper had been sitting on the edge of the oak desk in the corner. His eyes reflecting the ceiling lamp looked like two glass marbles.

"No, Edward told me to go and get Carlisle. I came straight here".

"Thank you very much Bella" Carlisle said graciously turning to look at Jasper who was already at the door ready to go.

When they got down there Alice was already sitting with a pad of paper sketching out best she could what she had seen. She looked shaken like someone who has just been in a car accident. Jasper was immediately by her side.

"What could it mean?" he asked analysing the drawing. Bella stepped closer wanting a better look, curious as to what the reason could be for such a dramatic vision. There in the centre of the paper was an elaborately designed crest. The crest was in the shape of an ancient shield surrounded by the strong wings of a hawk. In the centre of the shield was a detailed picture of a lion with the letter 'E' on its chest. The crest was truly magnificent.

"Do you recognise this?" jasper asked Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed picking up the paper from the table in order to study it further "it's been over 200 years..." Carlisle began "I thought their lineage had been broken..."

"Who?" Alice asked speaking for the first time.

"The Etheridge's" Carlisle said in little more than a whisper.

"It can't be! I heard that they died out along with their art!"Jasper said looking shocked, "Are you sure this is what you saw?" he asked Alice who only nodded not meeting his eyes. "When are they coming? How did they find out where they are?" Jaspers questioned Alice further.

"I don't know" Alice said timidly looking almost ashamed about the lack of detail in her vision. Jasper sighed frustrated.

Bella could not take the suspense anymore. "Edward?" she asked "what going on?" Edward turned to her as if suddenly remembering her presence. "I should take you home, you need not get involved Bella..."

"No! I'm staying with you. No matter how dangerous the future is will never leave you" Bella stated stubbornly.

"Are you sure Bella" it was Carlisle who spoke, "you could be safer with Charlie this time" he said encouragingly.

"Yes I'm sure" Bella knew that she had won.

"It's probably best you know the whole story then", Carlisle started "you see Bella, ever since the existence of vampires there have been those who have seeked to destroy them. These hunters would use many means of killing vampires. You may have heard of a few methods these hunters use to use to try and kill. The wooden stack through the heart was a popular method until it was found to be completely useless. The first time I encountered these hunters they tried this on me only to find it splintered when it hit my skin." Carlisle said with a hint of a satisfied grin on his elegant face. "But there was one family of hunters that did develop an effective means of killing. These hunters went by the name of the Etheridge's"

"The Etheridge's were the first humans to successfully kill a whole cavern of vampires. They were highly skilled and past their art down to their children slowly perfecting it. They were feared by the most powerful vampires."

"It was rumoured however about fifty years ago they took on more than they could handle and were killed by a savage group of newborns."

"Nothing has been heard of them since. I myself believed these rumours to be true" Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture once more.

Bella's heart was racing as she heard this story. How could any humans be more powerful then vampires? She had always considered vampires to be almost invincible in comparison.

"What must we do?" jasper asked Carlisle.

"Go and find the others, we must leave the house as soon as possible. If they know where in Forks chances are they know where our house is. Edward get the backpacks, we need to look as unsuspicious as possible, as if we are just going on a family tramp. We need to blend into the background".

This almost made Bella laugh, as if anyone with such extraordinary beauty could ever blend in.

(Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming =] )


	3. Chapter three

Bella felt more relaxed as soon as they were away from the house and out into the forest that surrounded Forks. Bella had always had a strange sort of relationship with the forest, she somehow felt at ease in it as though it was looking out for her. She loved the smell of the pine trees, their scent even stronger after a dose of rain. If she didn't have the threat of the most powerful vampire hunters, the Etheridge's, coming after the Cullen's she would have taken her time, sniffing the wild flowers, feeling the texture of the bark on the trees or breaking by a stream to watch the rush of water making its way out to sea.

Bella would often do these when walking with Edward. Edward seemed to enjoy watching her. Bella had asked him if he enjoyed the scent of nature as she held a wild flower up for him to enjoy. Edward had laughed at this, "let us just say that things don't smell quite the same when you're a vampire". Bella felt disappointed at this as she was unable to share something she loved so much with the one she loved. Edward must have noticed this, "don't worry" he said brushing her hair from her face, "you're my wild flower".

It took no time for the Cullen's to get ready to leave. Bella had barely thought about what she might need before they were at the door. The Cullen brothers all had large backpacks on. This had been Bella's suggestion; if they wanted to remain unsuspicious they would need to look like real trampers. Hopefully, to any outsider they would just look like a family going for a tramp, a remarkably beautiful perfect family that is. Jasper liked this suggestion as he thought it may give them a small but vital advantage.

Bella looked at the family. Jasper was in the lead, eyes focused ears listening for any suspicious sound or movement.

Next were Carlisle and Esme holding hands, the picture perfect couple. Carlisle was discussing the root they should take. "We need to head to the city; we'll be safe there until our trail wears off. They would never attack use in the crowded streets... but do we head straight there and risk being cut off or ambushed or do we make a detour..." he pondered.

Behind Carlisle and Esme walked Alice. Her head was hung low. Bella knew that she was trying arouse another vision of the future to no avail.

Following Alice, Emmett and Rosalie strolled unworried. Their arms were raped tightly around each other. Emmett barked out a laugh at one of his own jokes he had just told Rosalie.

Bella and Edward were the last to follow. Edward had his arm protectively around Bella's waist. His firm grip was comforting. Bella felt safe.

The day past so quickly that Bella was surprised to see that the sun was slowly descending. They had walked for almost the entire day, stopping on occasion to let Bella rest. This was one of the many days Bella felt ashamed of being a mere human. "Jasper" Edward said queuing him to stop for Bella. Jasper stopped placing his bag on the ground and walked off. "He's gone to hunt, to ease the temptation" Edward said darkly. Bella almost blushed in the rush of the moment she had almost forgotten "why is it worse for him now?" Bella asked not wanting to pry too much.

Edward gave a long a deep sigh. "Carlisle thinks it's because it's because its 160th anniversary of his transformation. It seems that every ten years after being transformed the lure of blood becomes stronger but it's hard to say if this is the truth. There's no evidence to support this." Edward sounded frustrated as he turned to look in the direction jasper had gone.

Bella sat down as her legs gave in. She hadn't realised how tired they were until she stopped. Edward grinned at her. "We we don't all had endless amounts of energy" she protested.

Edward sat down beside her, much more gracefully. He reached into his bag and retrieved a drink bottle and a sandwich offering them to Bella. "Have I ever told you I love you" Bella said almost drinking the entire drink-bottle in one go.

It didn't take long for jasper to return. He looked slightly more relaxed now but still making sure there was at least one vampire between himself and Bella.

"What did you get?" Emmett asked.

"A bear" jasper answered.

"What?! You know those are mine! We had a deal remember?!" Emmett complained.

"Don't worry Emmett he's just teasing you" Rosalie cooed. Both Carlisle and Esme laughed obviously enjoying the family interaction. Bella had to admit that she smiled too.

The moment was so perfect that Bella had almost completely forgotten the reason for them being here. It was Edwards voice that pulled Bella back to the reality and the danger of the situation that they were in.

"Alice?" Edward asked. Bella turned to where the smallest of the vampires was standing. Alice's hands were clutching her forehead as if she was in terrible pain. "Alice?!" Edward asked again more urgently this time. Alice slowly met his gaze. Her eyes were full of alarm. "They're coming now".

(Sorry just a short chapter this time. In the next chapter the attack begins. Please Review! I will love you for it.)

(Updated to fix some errors)


	4. Chapter Four

In a matter of seconds the family had arranged themselves in some sort of battle formation.

Edward and jasper at the front crouching low almost cat like, ready to pounce. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme stood in a semi circle around Alice and Bella. Alice was holding Bella's hand, an expression of worry tarnishing her pretty features.

Bella realised that if it weren't for her being there, the Cullen's would be a million miles away in a much safer place. Why had she insisted on coming along? Why hadn't she realised that she was putting everyone's safety at risk?

Suddenly jaspers head spun to his left, obviously detecting something that no human could hear. The rest of the family took no time to react, heads flicking towards the "noise".

The moments ticked by slowly Bella was too scared to move let alone talk, she shut her eyes. Only when Emmett did the most unexpected thing did she open them, he laughed. Bella opened her eyes to look at Emmett to get an explanation for his laughter. Bella realised that it was not just Emmett laughing but the whole family had a small smile on their faces.

There in the clearing where the vampire hunters were meant to be standing stood a large deer. The deer looked at the family for a second and as if sensing danger quickly dashed out of sight Relief took over Bella, she didn't realise until now that she had been holding her breath the whole time and now felt quite light headed. "False alarm" Emmett chuckled. "But I saw..." Alice whispered obviously doubting her abilities.

Bella was still catching her breath when she heard Emmett scream. Surprised, Bella looked up. There in Emmett's right shoulder was a small dart.

The group watched as Emmett slowly removed the dart studying it intently, eyes widening in realisation. "Venom", said shocked, dropping the dart as if it was cursed. Suddenly Emmett dropped to his knees holding his shoulder cringing as if his shoulder was on fire, letting out a low moan of pain.

Jasper was the first to react, "Alice, Esme get Bella out of here now! Run!" Just as jasper was yelling a second dart was fired straight at him. Jasper just managed to avoid it but ducking with incredible speed at just the right second.

"Come on Bella", Alice said but Bella's legs would not cooperate. Seeing Emmett in such pain and knowing that Edward could suffer the same fate had stopped all her feeling in her legs. All she could do was watch. Alice sensing this whispered quickly, "he'll be fine" before picking Bella up and chucking her over her shoulder. Alice gave one last look over her shoulder at her beloved family, eyes resting on Jasper for a second then they were off.

Tears streamed down Bella's face as they ran through the trees. Neither Alice nor Esmae had spoken since they had fled. From the expression on Alice's face Bella could tell that if tears could have come from her beautiful eyes they would have been flowing now. They had been running for a good 20mins before their pace slowed down to an almost human speed.

"This should be far enough" Esme stated looking back in the direction the came from, searching for a sign of the rest of her family. Bella felt that there was something different about Esme, she realised that is was the first time that Bella had seen her without that relaxed motherly smile. The smile had been replaced by a worried expression that did not suit her at all.

"We should wait here", Esme said in a low tone. Alice nodded placing Bella down.

The silence was long and deep. Bella found the silence was slowly suffocating her, leading Bella's thoughts into places she didn't want to go. Bella needed to break this silence before it consumed her. Alice hadn't moved the whole time they had been waiting. Eyes locked in the direction they had come from. The place she had left her loved one. Esme was on guard watch listening to her surroundings her elegant body poised to attack at any moment. Bella decided it was time to speak.

"What were in those darts? I though vampires couldn't be harmed by anything that humans made?"

"Yes that is true", Esme said frowning "But own venom is another story altogether"

Bella's eyes widened, "So it was vampire venom in those darts?!" Bella asked shocked. Esme only nodded. Suddenly it was clear why Emmett had had such a strong reaction to being hit.

"How could they possibly have vampire venom in those darts?" Bella asked.

"Don't underestimate the skill and intelligence of the Etheridge's, for as many years there have been vampires there have been hunters passing down knowledge through generations, slowly perfecting their art. However I do admit I would have never thought they would have become this skilled", Esme frowned.

Alice suddenly stood, "Jasper!" she let out.

The amount of glee and relief in her face emphasised how much love they had for each other, it made Bella smile a little just by looking at her.

Jasper soon came into view. His eyes showed signs of pain and he was limping badly while carrying something heavy on his back. "No..." Esme said in horror said briskly walking over to jasper. As jasper approached Bella realised what the heavy thing on Jaspers back was.

"Edward", Bella whispered. Jasper placed Edward on the ground. His expression was pained. To any other person he would have appeared unconscious however Bella knew better than that.

"Edward" Bella said again touching his face lightly. "What happened" Alice asked Jasper. "He got hit by four darts. "Jasper explained "He was fine for the first three, it wasnt until thee forth one hit did her collapse".

"You're hurt", Alice stated looking at his leg.

"I'm fine... only been hit once", Jasper said unconcerned.

"What about the others? Are they okay?" Esme asked.

"They managed to get away relatively unharmed. They are heading west they are going to go into the city. We should be safe there..." he was interrupted by Alice who jumped up to hug him.

"I was so worried", she told him.

The moment of bliss didn't last long however as jasper suddenly pushed Alice to the ground swiftly. "Wha-", Alice began but jasper had already moved out in front of the small group, standing at the seemingly unconscious Edwards feet. He faced them with his arms spread out wide.

"You must leave!" Jasper yelled "go find the others". Esme was the one who picked Bella up this time.

"Alice..."

"NO! I don't want to leave you again" Alice yelled.

"Get her out of here Esme" Jasper whispered.

As Esme nodded Bella saw a group of small darts heading for them. "JASPER BEHIND YOU", Bella warned, but jasper made no effort to dodge. He just stood there looking at Alice. As the darts hit him he flinched only slightly, blinking as if slightly stunned.

"Please go-" he said to Alice almost pleadingly. Then the pain kicked in. Jaspers eyes widened as he doubled over in pain. Alice was sobbing wanting to help jasper in some way.

"I love you" she whispered as she turned to run with Esme.

As they departed Bella could see the relief on jaspers face, knowing that the one he loves most was safe, before he collapsed to the ground.

(Notes: Hope the story is going okay so far. Sorry for the long wait fot this chapter, had my uni exams but now I'm on holiday so expect quicker updates. This story is going to split off into two directions soon so I hope it will still make sense.)

P.S Reviews make me smile (hint hint :D).


	5. Chapter Five

When they finally arrived at their destination Bella was asleep in Esme's arms. Before Bella had given in to her exhaustion Alice had seen a vision of the rest of the family going to a small hotel on the out skirts of the city. So at least they knew where they were going.

A front had come over and rain poured down from the sky, soaking Bella's clothes and sticking her hair to her forehead. Bella woke up as they arrived at the hotel her body unconsciously aware of the change in speed as the vampires slowed to a human pace. Their journey had been a quiet one, talking only to share vital information, this time Bella made no effort to add to conversation as her mind was back with Edward. The vision of his limp body on the ground had stuck in Bella's mind leading her thoughts to dark places.

Bella's hazy thoughts were interrupted by the soft tone of Carlisle's voice, "where are my sons?".

Esme looked away unable to give him a direct answer. A pained expression crossed Carlisle's face for a moment before he turned to Bella, "come inside, Bella must be freezing." Bella didn't dare tell Carlisle that he was wrong; without Edward she was numb, unable to feel the rain against her cheek let alone the cold.

The hotel was much nicer on the inside than it looked from the outside. It seemed to have four large bedrooms with huge king-sized beds, if Bella hadn't been in such a state she would have laughed at this, knowing full well that none of the beds were going to be used. The kitchen and living room were conjoined. And Bella could see Esme making a hot drink for her.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella asked suddenly noticing their absence.

"Please don't tell me-", she began jumping to the worst possible scenario.

"No they're fine, they are in the bath room if you would like to see them", Carlisle stated. Bella nodded heading in the direction of the bathroom.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to see them; maybe it was to confirm that she had not lost any more of her family today, or maybe she just wanted to feel the warmth of Emmett's laugh. Bella put her ear up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" it was Rosalie's voice that replied.

"Bella, can I come in?"Bella asked.

There was no reply so Bella slowly turned the handle and looked inside. Emmett sat on the edge of a giant bathtub his back to Bella; months ago Bella would have blushed at seeing the "oldest" brother shirtless but Bella was too concerned for Edward to care about embarrassment. Emmett's fists were clenched hard, his knuckles whiter than usual. Only now did Bella remember that Emmett was the first to be hit. The event seemed so long ago that it was difficult for Bella to believe that it happened only this morning. Rosalie was washing the point where the dart hit with warm water hoping to ease the pain.

"What do you want" Rosalie asked, worry softening her usually sharp words.

"It's okay..."Emmett said before clenching his teeth against the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Bella didn't know why she asked this, it seemed like such a stupid question.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe", Emmett replied flashing a quick grin towards Bella. Bella's thoughts immediately turned to Edward and jasper. They had both taken at least four of these darts, how much pain were they in? How long would the pain last?

"Could I help?" Bella asked timidly. Rosalie stared at Bella for a moment trying to figure out her intentions.

"Get get another cloth from the cupboard and run some hot water" Rosalie commanded.

Bella felt a little better now she was helping not only did it make he feel less useless but it also kept her mind from wandering. "Thanks" said Rosalie when Bella retuned with the hot cloth. "Now place in here" Rosalie indicated the position and Bella followed hr instructions. Silence filled the room but not the uncomfortable sort for once.

"He'll be alright Bella" Rosalie stated, "he's with Jasper and Jasper will figure a way out". Bella was taken aback by Rosalie's comment. Rosalie had never spoken very kindly to Bella so her comforting words impacted Bella greatly. Bella didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She had never really talked to Jasper much. She knew so little about him and always found him the most intimidating of the brothers.

"Rosalie! Emmett! Come quick" came Carlisle's voice from the living room.

The two slowly stood Emmett still holding a hot cloth over his injury, and made their way into the room. Bella followed apprehensive. As soon as Bella entered the room and saw the pad paper in Alice's hands Bella knew what had happened.

"A vision?" Rosalie asked to no one in particular. Bella moved around the back of the couch to get a better look and what Alice had foreseen. Although Alice was still drawing, trying to get as many details in as possible, Bella could make out the basics of the picture. It was of a cage like structure and judging by the people Alice had drawn it was huge. Bella estimated it to be about half a football pitch big and about a story tall. On one side of the cage was seating for about fifty people. Two figures stood in the centre of the cage.

Bella gasped as she recognised one of the figures was Jasper, could that mean that the other figure was Edward? As Alice did the finished the final details on the figures she began shading in the surrounding area of the drawing as it indicating that this whole place was underground. Alice dropped the pencil and picked up the paper analysing it for any clue as to where it could be. Sighing in frustration she turned to Carlisle "what could this mean?" Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought; he brought his hand up to his forehead as if trying hard to remember something. Finally he spoke.

"I did hear a rumour once" he began "It must have been about forty years ago when I first heard it" he paused for a moment as if thinking of the best way of wording what he was thinking. "The rumour stated that there existed vampire hunters that had a weapon, a weapon so powerful that they could easily capture and kill any vampire that they were up against. These hunters are said to have become so effective at hunting vampires that they no longer found the "sport" challenging, it was then that they are said to invent a new game one in which money could be made".

Alice gasped in horror "You don't mean-"

"Yes" Carlisle said concern evident in his usually calm voice, "Vampire fights, with rule that are similar to that of dog fights in the human world. These are fights to the death and only one vampire is victorious". Carlisle looked around at his family eyes settling on Bella, "We need to rescue Edward and Jasper before it's too late".

(Note: Not too sure I liked the way this chapter turned out, oh well hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Next chapter is set with Edward and Jasper. Please Review, it'll make my day!)


	6. Chapter Six

Jasper opened his eyes.

The pain which he had been in for who knows how long was just starting to get tolerable. The intensity of the pain reminded jasper of when he was first transformed. Jasper squinted trying to extinguish the memories of his past, as he didn't need to add to his ache, the pain at present was bad enough. It took all of Jaspers strength to sit himself up. He hadn't felt so weak in a long time, not since he was human. He found himself gasping for air which he did not need. It always amazed jasper how hard old habits were to break.

Once jasper was sure that he could handle sitting up without too much anguish he looked around the room. The room was dark but thanks to one of the many advantages of being a vampire, Jasper could see like it was in daylight. Jasper found himself in a small cell. The cell was completely empty, no bed, no toilet, no sink, no nothing, but this did not surprise jasper as his captures, being the best vampire hunters around, would know their pray well. His cell walls were made entirely of metal, obviously to prevent the vampires using their incredible strength to escape.

Jasper had to admire the effort these humans had gone through in order to contain him.

Jasper could not contain his sigh as he tried to figure out the fog of thoughts that were running through his head. So many things about his present situation didn't make sense; for one thing Jasper was still alive Jasper knew that these people were vampire hunters but that didn't explain why he was here. Another thing was why had these hunters gone through so much effort in order to prevent him escaping if they intended on eliminating him.

Jasper didn't really care what their intentions were as long as Alice managed to get away safely and unharmed. He frowned at the memory of the day before, seeing the pain in Alice's eyes as she followed his orders and ran into the distance, leaving Jasper alone with Edward.

Jaspers head shot up, suddenly remembering Edwards "unconscious" body. Had they killed him, or was he in a similar state that Jasper was in now? Jasper didn't know which of the two situations he hoped for. It was then that he heard a noise from outside of the cell. It took all of what little energy he had just to pull himself to his feet. He balanced himself on the wall and slowly made his way to the bars of the cell. He tried his best to look and see what was outside his cell, but all he could see was a long corridor of cells that looked just like his.

He stood quietly listening for the sound to come again. Jaspers ears picked up a shuffle coming from the cell next to his. This shuffle was immediately followed by a long groan. Jasper smiled, he would recognise that groan anywhere, after all the fights he had won against his "younger" brother and he had come to know that sound well.

"Now you're just getting cocky", Edwards's voice came much to jaspers relief.

"You know it's the truth" Jasper teased, "How are you feeling".

"Sore" Edward replied, Jasper could hear his attempts to stand.

"I wonder why we're here" Edward spoke probably thinking along the same lines as Jasper.

Before Jasper was able to convey his thoughts, the sound of approaching footsteps silenced them both. The footsteps were coming down the corridor on Edward's side and, judging by the pattern of the steps, only two people were approaching. Jasper stood straight, if his years at war had taught him anything it was to not show weakness, he only hoped that Edward was doing the same. As the footsteps became louder, the voices of the people could be heard.

"We have two which were caught just yesterday sir. They should both be decent at fighting but are no new borns" a rather chirpy male voice stated probably to someone in a higher authority.

"The effects of the darts will still be wearing off so they won't be at full strength for at least two or three more days. Maybe it would be better if you viewed them then Sir?" The voice continued.

"It's fine Calvin," a deeper much more imposing voice stated "I still need to assess what I am working with".

"Yes sir"

The footsteps stopped in front of Edwards cell.

"Who's this?" the deep voice asked.

"Your murderer" Edward replied letting out a low aggressive growl.

"A strong male, physical age: about 17, real age: unknown, no signs of previous battles sir." Calvin continued ignoring Edward's remark.

"Good...Good" Jasper heard the deep voice say evidently satisfied with Edward.

"You said you caught two of them?" the deep voice asked.

"Yes sir the other one is in the next cell".

Jasper smelt them before he saw them. The sweet scents of human blood called for him and remind him just how thirsty he was. It took all his will power to not grab them through the bars. Jasper held his breath hoping to ease the thirst even just slightly.

"And this one" the deep voice asked. Unlike Edward Jasper chose not to speak, instead he took this time to analyse his captures, as he knew this could be key to escape. Jasper saw that the deep voice came from a large middle aged man. This man wore a black suit with a dark purple tie. His hear was combed flat against his large head making his face very circular and pudgy. He looked at Jasper the way a farmer would look at an animal he was thinking of buying. Calvin turned out to be a very average looking man apart from a huge scar that ran down his cheek almost to his chin. Calvin wore loose gray shirt with black pants and looked very underdressed standing next to "Sir".

"Another strong male though doesn't look as strong as the other" Jasper knew Edward would be laughing at this, "physical age: 21 actual age: unknown, many signs of previous battles with hundreds of scars covering the body".

"Hmm he could have great potential if his scars do not lie" Sir said. Jasper did not respond but continued to glare at both Calvin and Sir.

"Right we should let them recover. I want full reports on their progress Calvin" Sir said back in business mode.

"Yes Sir!" Calvin Replied hastily. The two were gone as quickly as they came. Jasper let out his breath confident that he could control himself now.

"What's the situation?" Jasper asked Edward knowing that he would have read all the thoughts both "Sir" and Calvin had during their brief meeting.

"The smaller one...Calvin.. Didn't think much, he only had worried thoughts about the larger man not being impressed with us. The larger man was more interesting, apparently he had needed two new strong vampires for many weeks, something about the old ones getting weak. That was about all I could get, I guess that venom made my ability weaker too" Edward sounded disappointed with himself.

"That's enough information for now" Jasper said not wanting his brother to worry about it. "We need to focus on getting our strength up and getting out of here" Jasper said knowing full well that Edward would already be trying to think of a plan. If only he could talk to Alice, Jasper thought to himself, she would know what was going to happen; she would have warned Jasper when he made a wrong decision. Although Jasper longed for Alice he would never wish for her to be here, he was satisfied knowing that she was safe.

(Thank to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming! :D)


End file.
